A Day To Remember
by Selkura
Summary: A Funny Story where Selphie likes to throw parties with bombs, and Seifer hits on Squall, and Cid is a pervert... Well, just read and find out the rest. R/R! Be Gentle!


A Day To Remember  
  
Squall Leonhart sat at his desk doing his paper work when Seifer Almasy all of a sudden came up behind him and hugged him from behind.  
  
Squall Yelled. "What The Hell?" He asked. "YUCK!!!!!!!!! Seifer Get Off ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis at that moment was walking past the room and she stopped by to see what the commotion was about."What Is Going on in Here?" She demanded.  
  
Seifer looked up and starred past Her to see Rajin standing behind her with tears in his eyes. "You Bitch!" Rajin yelled. "I thought you said you got over him!"  
  
Seifer looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Old crushes die hard Raj!" He explained.  
  
Squall looked between the two of them and saw Rinoa and Selphie walking in the room. "What's all the commotion abou..........." Rinoa halted the end of her sentence to look at Seifer's hands around Squall. "EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Get this Freak off of me!!!!!"Squall shouted. Selphie walked up to Seifer and took his hands out of Squall's pants and said, "Your disgusting! Get off of him and walk to your dorm with Rajin!"  
  
"I want to stay with Squall though!" Seifer Whined. "And I will get what I want!"  
  
Rinoa was in the corner and was still screaming "Ewwwww" When, all of a sudden, she said this, "You are so spoiled Seifer! Now! Leave my Squallipoo alone!" She said with a little pout and a tilt to her hips.  
  
She grabbed Squall away from Seifer and they ran out the door."Fine! I'll just take one of these two lovly ladies since I'm Bi!"  
  
Selphie and Quistis ran out of the room staight to Headmaster Cid's office."HeadMaster Cid!!!!!!!"They Shouted as they ran into his room.  
  
"Seifer's nasty! You must make him leave the Garden!" Selphie said, while jumping up and down. "He is BI!!!!!! And he wants Quistis....and Me!"  
  
"Why would he want You?" Headmaster Cid asked silently.  
  
"Well.....since he couldn't have Squall, He wanted somebody else in the roo.......HEY!!!! JERK!" Selphie yelled. "Your MEAN!!!!" She then started to cry and ran out of the room.  
  
Quistis, who was standing watching this with a raised Eyebrow thought...'Man..... Is She Annoying!'  
  
H. Cid looked at her. "So....Seifer is bothering people? I guess I must make him leave since he did promise to be nice. Dismissed." He said then turned to go back to his desk.  
  
"DISMISSED!!!! You can't dismiss me! Your not even HEADMASTER anymore! Squall is! So... why are you here anyway?" Quistis asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, I came back to fuck Squall while he was asleep tonight." He said. "Damn! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Now I'll have to kill you!" He started to advance toward her then stopped. "Wait. Why is my voice echoing?" He turned to look at the intercom.  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open. "YOUR GONNA EXPELL ME!?!?!?!?!" Seifer yelled from the doorway.  
  
"YOU WERE GONNA FUCK ME IN MY SLEEP!!!!" Squall yelled from the doorway, next to Seifer.  
  
"Damn!" H.Cid said. "Now I'm screwed!"  
  
All of a sudden, Selphie broke threw the window. "I'm gonna Blow EVERYTHING in here UP!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She then pulled out a bomb, from who knows where from, and threw it right in front of everyone. "DIE!!!!! BLOW IT UP!!!!"  
  
The bomb blew up and everybody fell to the floor in fright. They lifted their heads slowly one by one and realised, that confetti came out of the bomb. Selphie started to inch towards the door. "Hee hee... Oops! Wrong Bomb! BYE!" Then she ran out of the room.  
  
Rinoa used that time to walk in the room. "Squall!!!" She yelled in an annoying High Pitched squeal." Selphie ran into me and didn't say Sorry! She hit my BOOB! Will you rub it for me?"  
  
Squall started to walk over to her, when all of a sudden, a shot was heard in the room. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled as she then fell to the floor from a shot to the head. Irvine stood behind her.  
  
"Uhhh....Oops! I heard the commotion and thought there was a monster so, I shot it! I didn't know that was.....Rinoa. Sorry." He then, cheerfully, walked away.  
  
Squall got on his knees and started to cry. "Rinoa!!! My sweet Rinoa! I can't believe it!" He cried. He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Seifer's face next to his.  
  
"It will be alright Squall, don't worry." He then lowered his lips to Squall's. Squall's eyes went BIG. but then....he started to kiss Seifer back. Eventually they started to make whoopie, or whatever the Hell you call it, and pumped each others ass.  
  
Rajin, who had been silently watching from the door, started crying hard and ran out. Quistis and H. Cid stood watching the two men.  
  
All of a sudden a hand reached up and grabbed ahold of the two. H. Cid, scared out of his wits by somebody grabbing his nuts jumped out of the window to fall to his death.  
  
Quistis got scared and Started to stomp on Rinoa's face not realising it was her. Rinoa's grip lossened as she slipped back into death. Quistis looked down, realised who it was then picked up the body and threw it out the window, making it look like to lovers being killed.  
  
Rinoa's head was on H. Cid's chest. People who saw it were later grossed out then slightly touched. Quistis then ran out of the room and nobody ever questioned what happened that day. Everybody else lived happily ever after.  
  
Except Selphie, who later was trying to throw a little party for herself and threw her bomb in the air, then realised it was the real bomb. She died trying to jump out the window.  
  
THE END.  
  
Pretty stupid wasn't it, Well, R/R! BYE! 


End file.
